Lockwood's specialty
by Alexxya
Summary: OneShot-[Set in 1x07] "I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." What happens when Caroline does according as she planned?


**A/N: Another T/C one shot! I'm on the roll. Soon after I posted my first T/C one shot this idea popped in my head and I had to write it. Hopefully you'll like it. **

**I want to thank xXPrincess-Of-DarknessxXx for looking over it and making sure the characters are in character. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. The story idea and my original character are mine however.**

* * *

Caroline's POV

"I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with," I said as I clicked my glass with Tyler's.

He laughed and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

I took a sip from the drink Tyler brought me. If it was any other situation, I wouldn't have done it, but I was tired of all the low quality drinks I had. I wanted something good, spicy and Tyler's drink sure paid off.

I bit my lip to stop the moan that came when the burning liquid went down my neck. It sounded more like a murmur, barely noticeable because of all the noise. I didn't want to give Tyler the satisfaction.

I looked inside my glass. The taste was definitely tougher than the rest of the drinks, so I wondered what he put in it. "Lockwood's specialty?" I asked smiling playfully to show him that I knew.

Tyler responded with the same smile, "You like it?"

I took another small sip and nodded, "It tastes...", I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again, "fabulous."

He smirked and whispered, "There's more from where that came from."

With that he turned around leaving me and Bonnie, who remained quite almost the entire time, alone.

"That was weird," Bonnie kicked off as soon as he was out of hearing range.

I nodded, "Yeah," I turned my gaze from where Tyler was going to Bonnie who was still mixing in the bowl, "Are you sure you don't want some?"

I moved my hand which held the glass of liquor closer to her, as if I was luring her to taste it.

She backed away and shook her head, "No, Caroline. You know what my Grams thinks about drinking." I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Look, I don't want to give her any explanation so..."

"No drinking," I finished for her and took another sip.

I scanned the outside area for the first time since I arrived at the party. I was in the planning community, so I had to go straight inside. Overall I liked how our exterior design turned out. I looked at a flower with some fake spider web that I placed myself. Yeah, everything was great.

The bad part of being outside was that I couldn't hear the music, which meant no dancing either. I took another sip. And I was in the mood for some dancing.

"I'll go shake my body somewhere else," I said and I pointed at the building.

Bonnie nodded, but before I got to take a few steps, she said, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I promise," I said and skipped towards the entrance.

The halls were full of people, some of them talking, but most of them either drinking or dancing or both. I walked towards the sports hall which served as the main dance floor and where the DJ booth was.

As I was making my way towards the goal, I was greeted by a lot of people and turned a lot of heads. With every step closer, the music got louder and louder.

I entered the big room and was pleased to see the dance floor packed. I took another sip of the drink. I sighed loudly, which couldn't be heard over the music, when I realized the whole liquor had already went down my throat.

I put the glass on one of the tables. I was tempted to get another drink, but it would be just mediocre stuff. I would go ask Tyler for some more, so I headed onto the dance floor to dance and keep an eye out to see if he would show up.

I moved my body in the rhythm of the music- or so I thought, I was already too tipsy to tell. All that cheer leading practice paid off right now when I felt two hands grabbing me from the back and bringing me closer to them.

I turned my head around just a little bit to find out who it was and saw Mike, a member of the track team I think. I don't remember, was it track team or football team?

Either way, he had a nice body, so I didn't complain. I could hear him whispering the lyrics of the song in my ear.

When the song was over, I stepped away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and kissed my hand as if saying "Thank you for the dance".

I blushed and left to scout the area for another victim. As I was searching through all the dancing bodies, I felt someone pull me close to them and wrap their hands around my waist.

I recognized him immediately, even with the makeup and the costume. Dick had a smirk on his face which I interpreted as "I won't let you go until you dance with me".

I nodded and wrapped my hands around his neck. He was good looking after all and what could a dance hurt?

He pulled me closer and we moved our bodies together in what felt like a perfect sync. I could feel his hands going lower on my back, but I didn't complain. There wasn't any part of him who realized he intruded more than I intended him to.

The song following wasn't one of those who I liked, it was picked by Vicky, so I didn't want to dance anymore. I turned to leave after motioning Dick a somewhat 'It was fun', but he grabbed my wrist and in a time shorter than I realized we were out of the sports hall.

I followed him blindly, not thinking about what was actually happening. He still had my wrist in a firm grasp and I giggled when I caught a glimpse of some of my cheerleader friends who were hanging around with some boys from the football team.

Since Dick was Tyler's best friend, I thought he would bring me to him and I would get more of 'Lockwood's specialty' or whatever it was called.

I gasped when we reached Elena's locker, mainly known as locker forty-seven. It was the locker closest to the bathroom, so it was the favorite place for students into the adrenaline of having sex in public.

Dick pushed me into the locker and kissed my lips furiously. I wasn't the girl to like things gentle, but, still, he was pushing the limits. I kept my lips shut, not wanting to give him access, but he bit by lips _hard_ and I opened my mouth because of the pain.

He leaved my mouth alone and went towards my neck, kissing it. He pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

I didn't want that, I didn't want to sleep with Dick. I opened my eyes whom I didn't realize they were completely shut and screamed for help as hard as I could.

Dick stopped from kissing my neck and he was now facing me, looking straight into my blue eyes. We were so close that I could feel his breath and touch his nose. That wasn't what scared me though, it was the look in his eyes.

"Get the fuck off her," I heard someone say. I didn't quite make it because I was caught up in my thoughts and fears of what Dick was going to do.

I suddenly fell down as I saw Dick being thrown into the opposite lockers. I was on the floor and between me and Dick stood my savior: Tyler.

He pulled Dick up by his collar and hit him in the lockers a few times, then he let go. I watched scared as he slide down, one of his hands grasping a side of his head.

But things didn't stop with that, Tyler had gone to him and he was punching his face while holding steadily of his collar. I didn't know what to do, I just stayed there on the floor as Tyler beat Dick.

When I had seen blood coming out of his nose, that was the moment when I fully realized what was happening. I clumsily got up, tripping a little bit as I got a hold of Tyler's shoulder.

He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were more worried than I had ever seen them. His right hand, the one he used to punch Dick, was stroking my cheek and it was only then that I was aware of the stream of tears going down my pale cheeks.

"Stop," I murmured so low that I thought he didn't understand.

I was proven wrong when he grabbed my wrist and brought me into the bathroom. He was quite the whole time, looking at me as if I just escaped death.

I looked into the mirror and realized how messed up I looked. My straight her was all over the place and my make up... my make up was horrible. At least the eye shadow didn't get damaged...

"Do you have some napkins?" I muttered still looking at my reflex in the mirror.

Tyler searched the pockets of his costume and handed me a package of napkins. I nodded and thanked him, trying to make out the emotion from his eyes. Was it sorrow, regret, anger? I didn't know.

I erased the rest of my lipstick from my lips and wiped the remains of the tears from my cheeks. The eyes were the ones that required most of my attention. After getting every make up related problems out of the way, I took the witch hat off and I pulled my fingers through my hair a couple of times. I managed to arrange it.

After I was looking decent again and with half of my make up gone, I noticed Tyler pointing at the door. I held the hat in my hands and we got out the bathroom, the men's bathroom, into the hall.

We were silent, none of us really knowing what to say. I could see Tyler walking with his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet.

It was only when Tyler noticed that Dick was gone that I saw him raise his head. He suddenly turned to look straight into my eyes and he could see me biting my lip nervously.

"I've been waiting for a reason to beat his ass for a long time now," he said and I saw in his eyes that he didn't regret what he had done, not even a little bit.

He must had felt pushed for an explanation by me being nervous, but I didn't mind at all. "A reason?", I said with my crystalline voice echoing into the hall.

Tyler smiled and I could feel the old, confident football player come back, "I wouldn't let him damage a pretty thing like you."

My mouth was open in surprise, but I closed it before I made myself look more ridiculous. Still, I didn't have any response and I was glad when I heard him say, "Com'on, let's get back to the party."

We walked side by side and I had never felt as secure as I did now.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for sticking until the end! Also, for the people who haven't read the books, Dick is friends with Tyler, so I thought it would add a nice touch if I used him.**

**Anyway, did you like what you read? Yes, no? Tell me why in a review!**


End file.
